


Bottom On Top

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Femslash February [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Cass loves dat ass, Casselsa, Elsa's Butt, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Give Elsa A Girlfriend, Grinding, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Elsa is a pro at sneaking out of parties.  Especially when she needs to let out some pent-up sexual energy with her girlfriend.





	Bottom On Top

Elsa was horny.

That much was certain.  No matter how much she wanted to deny it - which at this point, she didn’t want to.  She needed her girlfriend right here right now.

Just one problem:  the party.  The party she was attending.  Correction:  hosting.  Bummer.

Elsa was not one to feel this way most of the time.  Her drive was lower compared to Cassandra, her bodyguard and lover.  And Cassandra was definitely the top in their relationship.  Elsa had no problem with it; she preferred letting her girlfriend lead and give her the pleasure she had long denied herself.

But tonight, the tables had turned.  Now the Queen was feeling a rush of excitement, a feeling so unexpected it shocked her when she realized what it was.  As she attempted to engage in further conversation, it became increasingly pointless as her hormones raged and her mind kept racing down towards her womanhood.  She feigned politeness and listening to whatever small talk the dignitaries were saying.  At this point, she wanted to leave and bang her girlfriend.  Hell, she was close to doing it right in the middle of the ballroom.

That would not look good at all.

Elsa glanced at Cassandra who was standing nearby, casually observing her.

_Oh, fuck me._

Whether Elsa meant that as a curse regarding her predicament or a wish for what she wanted Cassandra to do to her, it did not matter.  Next thing she knew, she had excused herself, walked over and without so much as a warning, grabbed Cassandra by the hand and led her out of the ballroom.

Cassandra trailed behind her, wondering what in the world had come over the Queen.  She tried to ask but no answer came.  Instead, Elsa walked briskly down one hallway and then another until she found her destination.  Well, not that she had one in mind.  But the room was vacant, and that would do.

She pulled the soldier inside the small room and closed the door.

“What’s gotten into you?” Cassandra finally managed as she watched Elsa lock the door for good measure.

Elsa turned around and fixed her with an unquestionably seductive look.  “Time for something fun.”

Cassandra’s eyebrows shot up.  “Oh...guess you just got bored?”

“No, I’m horny as fuck,” Elsa stated simply, her mind really clouded with erotic desire.  “And what I’m about to do would be completely inappropriate in a room full of strangers.”

A shiver ran down Cassandra’s spine.  It was really unusual for Elsa to be so bold, but the idea was thrilling all the same.  Especially since she was bold enough to do this in the middle of a party with guests waiting on her.  Now Cassandra was starting to get excited.

“So what does my Queen want me to do?” she asked, a smirk appearing on her face as she stepped forward.

Elsa, however, had other ideas.  She moved forward swiftly and pushed Cassandra against the wall, pinning her arms to her sides.

“You’re going to stand there and let your Queen do as she pleases,” Elsa commanded, a wicked grin etched across her face.

Cassandra gulped involuntarily.  “Um...we’re not going to...strip, are we?”

Elsa relaxed a bit, leaning in and breathing hot air across an ear.  “No, silly.  But lucky you, I don’t need to.”

She wiggled a bit as Cassandra tried to figure out what on earth she meant by that.  But she got her answer moments later.

Elsa turned around and bent forward a little so that her butt was sticking out in just the right way.  Before Cassandra could drink it in, she found that butt planted firmly against her groin.  Suddenly she understood.  Through the fabric of her dress, it was evident that Elsa had no underwear.  Cassandra should have known, of course, but still...

Once Elsa was comfortable, she slowly shifted her hips and began grinding against her girlfriend.  She bit her lip as she moved her butt up and down.  True to her word, this was rather undignified.  But she was human, and she had desires.  And she just needed to get it out of her system.  Besides, Elsa knew from experience that Cassandra loved to stand behind her just so she could feel her butt.  But this time, she would be on top.  Metaphorically and literally.

For a few minutes, the only sound was that of icy fabric rubbing against woven material.  Soon, a soft moan could be heard.

“Quiet, you.”

Cassandra shot Elsa - more like the back of Elsa’s head - an incredulous look.  “You expect me to stay quiet when you’re grinding your ass against me?” she hissed, leaning forward slightly

“Yes,” Elsa shot back, looking over her shoulder.  “If you love my booty that much, then you’ll make as little noise as possible so that we don’t get caught.”

It occurred to Cassandra that maybe Elsa wanted to make this a challenge.  _So that’s how you want to play?  Well, game on, baby._

She leaned back against the wall and placed a hand on a hip.  Elsa smacked it away.  “No.  Don’t touch.”

Somewhat annoyed at her teasing, Cassandra retorted, “What?  Can’t use my hands?”

“Keep them against the wall,” Elsa commanded before she backed up hard, practically slamming Casandra flat against said wall.

Getting the message, Cassandra placed both hands on either side and tried to brace herself as Elsa upped her grinding.  It was becoming very difficult not to say anything.  The more the dance continued, the more wet she became.  How could she not be wet?  Elsa felt so good and all Cassandra wanted to do was grab that booty and hold it tight.  But she would obey her Queen.  She had to.

Elsa straightened up and looked over her shoulder, happy but not fully satisfied.  Taking a half step back and pressing her butt even more onto her lover, she murmured, “Mmm, that’s better.  Do you love your Queen?”

Cassandra nodded.

“And do you love her ass?  In all its glory?”

The woman was trembling, both from nerves and burning desire.  She nodded frantically as she tried not to crack under the gaze of those sapphire eyes brimming with love and sexual energy like she had not seen in a long time.

Elsa smiled, and Cassandra melted.

“Good.  Because my ass is yours, my dear.”

“Thank you,” Cassandra whispered breathlessly.

“Oh, don’t thank me yet,” Elsa replied, “I’m not done.  Now, hang on.”

With one hand she grabbed an arm trapped against the wall, and with the other she caressed Cassandra’s face.  Elsa pressed herself fully against her girlfriend and, with renewed vigor, rocked her hips.

She could feel more than hear the moans coming from Cassandra.  Both women shut their eyes as the erotic fully took over.  Elsa was grinding hard, finally getting the sexual satisfaction she had been craving.  Just as rewarding was how obvious it was that Cassandra wanted to hold her - to grab, to stroke, to fondle, anything to reciprocate and yet she remained pinned to the wall.  Barely able to contain herself, she tilted her head so that her mouth was buried in Elsa’s shoulder.  Which was probably a smart decision because Cassandra was now swearing profusely into pale skin, her muffled curses sending waves of delight through Elsa’s body.  She knew she had her, and that gave Elsa a feeling she seldom knew during all those times with her lover.  The feeling of being on top.  Being in control.  She grinned triumphantly.

Elsa was certainly wet at this point, but not as much as Cassandra.  Breathing hard, she kept grinding hard as if she was going to make her girlfriend come.  That’s what Cassandra assumed.  She could feel it building.  Just a little more and she would be...

...not yet.

Just as suddenly as it all began, Elsa stopped grinding and removed herself from Cassandra.  The latter slumped against the wall, breathing ragged and eyes trying to focus.  Unable to speak, she wondered why her girlfriend had stopped and left her hanging.  She knew Elsa was not fully satisfied.  Or was that not her goal?

Elsa smoothed her dress a bit and stepped closer until there was hardly any space between their faces.   She cupped a cheek and said softly, “Thank you for letting me do that.  I really needed it.”

Cassandra’s brain finally caught up.  “Welcome,” she whispered, “though I wish you hadn’t stopped...”

A kiss cut her off, and when Elsa pulled back, Cassandra noticed the impish look in her eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’m not finished.  I’m still rather horny, and once the party’s over, I’m going to straddle you and fuck you silly.  Think you can wait?”

Unable to contain her joy, Cassandra lunged forward and kissed Elsa passionately, taking the opportunity to grab her ass with both hands.  Elsa didn’t mind at this point; she loved feeling her girlfriend’s strong hands all over her.

As they left the room and made their way back to the party, Elsa was glowing while Cassandra tried desperately to repress the grin threatening to split her face.  Her mind kept racing to what was in store later that evening.

But she would wait patiently, like a good soldier.  And until the last guest left, she would conduct herself properly.  Just like her Queen.


End file.
